


Him

by 20thcenturypeach



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, M/M, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20thcenturypeach/pseuds/20thcenturypeach
Summary: Goodbyes are always hard.





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to “if you came here to live” by Alex kozobolis for this

Timmy sits on the couch in the dark, deep in thought looking out at the city, through the hotel room window, missing Armie.

Minutes later he gets a call and reaches over to the nightstand to see who it is, what a coincidence it’s Armie.

“Armie?” Timmy asks  
“Hi sweetheart” Armie says  
Timothee starts to get nervous, Armie has never sounded like this, so sweet and melancholy at the same time. Oh no.

T: “What’s going on?”  
A: “Timmy there’s something I wanna tell you”  
T: “please don’t please”

He senses and almost knows what’s coming 

A: “will you lay down with me”

Timmy walks slowly to the hotel bed 

T: “what’s going on Armie”  
A: “please Timmy none of that I just want to be with you right now”  
Timmy silently says ok and lays down at the edge of the bed  
T: “is this it”  
A: I don’t want it to be but we both know it has to end and I’m so sorry timothée” 

Timmy can hear the small cries outlining armies words 

T: “why”  
A: “can you feel me with you right now can you feel my arms around you”  
Timmy smiled but tears came along with that  
T: “yeah I do, why are you leaving me Armie we c-can m-make this work”  
He tries to take deep breaths 

 

A: “timmy It's like I'm reading a book, and  
it's a book I deeply love and cherish, but I'm reading it slowly now so the words are really far apart and the spaces between the words are almost infinite. I can still feel you all the time and the words of our story, but it's in this endless space between the words that I'm finding myself now. It’s a place that’s not of the physical world - it's where everything else is that I didn't even know existed. I love you so much, but this is what’s happening now” 

Timmy goes to speak but Armie continues 

A: “And I need you to let me go. As  
much as I want to I can't live in your story anymore.”

T: “why are you leaving me” he asks again  
A: “i think you know timothée but when we grow old and our body’s are no longer needed on this earth come find me. Nothing will ever separate or prevent us.”  
They both just listen to each other’s breath through  
the phone for a moment 

T: “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you, you have brought immense joy to my life Armie” 

A: “Me too and don’t ever forget that”

T: “armie, I’ve been sitting here listening to you and thinking about all the things I wanted to say thank you for. All the love we gave each other, everything the universe gave us, the time we had with each other everything, I’m thankful for that. I will always love you and you helped make me who I am. I just want you to know there will be a piece of you in me always, and I’m grateful for that. Whatever someone you become, and wherever you are in the world, I’m sending you happiness. You’re my everything till the end no matter how far apart, goodbye Armie” 

 

Timmy ends the call not wanting to continue holding back sobs and pain.

 

Timmy will always remember “him”.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling really sad right now and feeling incredibly down about Armie and Timmy and that sorta transferd itself into this writing 
> 
> This is a mix of dialogue from the movie “her” and my own words, to make it my own. 
> 
> I highly suggest watching it, it’s incredible and my favorite. Especially if you need a good cry.
> 
> Here a link to the scene it’s very well done.
> 
> https://youtu.be/GZS8xBvgLaQ
> 
>    
> Feedback is very much appreciated 
> 
>    
> \- Lana ♥️


End file.
